ereciafandomcom-20200214-history
Okami
Physical description: The ōkami are a wolf yōkai with two forms, a humanoid form and a wolf form. Though they are occasionally confused with kitsune and kumiho, they are in fact extremely different. In their humanoid form, they are almost identical to humans, with the exception of having wolf ears and tail, along with a various number of red tattoos. While the wolf form is like that of a normal wolf, the only major physical difference being that they are much larger with various number of red markings on their body. Clothing whys, they typically wear clothing similar to the Japanese Heian and Edo period. History: As Society: Ōkami are honest and furiously loyal creatures. They value honour and family above all else, even going so far as to sacrifice themselves to ensure the survival of their pack. They have sayings such as 'The lone wolf dies, but together, the pack survives' and 'The many are the pack and the pack is one'. They are believed to be used to encourage loyalty and respect in each other. There are different types of roles ōkami are known for. For the most part, they will fill one role in particular, but are known to fulfil other roles too. Aijōbukai-ōkami (affectionate/caring wolf): They are the carers or parental type, often spending most of their time with pups. They’re role is to teach and care for the young ones till they’re old enough to look after themselves. Despite this, they will never take the full parental role, unless the parents are unable to do so themselves. Okuri-ōkami (sending wolf): Also known as guiding wolf, they will often help guide travels back home. If they sense malevolent intentions from the traveler, they will rip out their throat. Senshi-ōkami (warrior wolf): They are the protects of the pack, going so far as to fight to the last stand if their reason is just. During the time that new pups are due, they will guard the mother(s) with their lives. And when the pups are born, they will bring offerings (mostly food) to the mother(s) to ensure a better chances of survival. Traditions: As Common names: Names will often mean: wolf, strong, protect or guardian. Male: *Chibiterasu *Kensei *Okikurumi *Roukan *Syaoran Female: *Amaterasu *Eimi *Kenko *Shiho *Yasuko Unisex: *Kiba *Ryoue *Shiranui *Tetsue *Tsuyoi Last name: *As Racial traits: Attribute score: Agility +2, strength +2 Age: Ōkami are considered adults at the age of 20, and can live up to thousands of years. Classification: Yōkai Alignment: Valuing compassion and honour, they are filled with the desire to protect others, thus they are naturally lawfully good. In some rare cases they can be lawfully natural. Size: * Humanoid form: Medium, ranging between 00 - 00 cm (0’0” - 0’0”) tall * Wolf form: Medium, ranging between 00 - 00 cm (0’0” - 0’0”) tall Speed: * Humanoid form: 15 metres per turn * Wolf form: 18 metres per turn Sight: Range: humanoid 6/15 metres (20/49 feet), wolf 6/23 metres (20/75 feet) Binocular vision: humanoid 220'°' (50°, 110°, 50°), wolf 240'°' (90°, 60°, 90°) Bright 12 metres, Regular 85 metres, Dim 65 metres, Darkness 30 metres Hearing: * Quiet noise: Facing 15 metres, Perpendicular 10 metres, Away 5 metres * Normal noise: Facing 30 metres, Perpendicular 20 metres, Away 10 metres * Loud noise: Facing 60 metres, Perpendicular 40 metres, Away 20 metres Smell: * Faint scent: Regular 200 metres, Upwind 300 metres, Downwind 150 metres * Normal scent: Regular 500 metres, Upwind 600 metres, Downwind 300 metres * Strong scent: Regular 1000 metres, Upwind 1200 metres, Downwind 600 metres Racial abilities: Ōkami's brow: * In another tale, a man goes to the forest intending to be devoured by a wolf. When the wolf doesn’t, he asks why. The wolf releveals that they only eat animals disguised as humans. Apparently a wolf’s eyebrows show’s a persons true form. The wolf gives the man a hair, and when he begs for shelter at the nearest house, the old man is happy to, his wife not so much. When the man tests the hair, the woman is shown to be a cow. Bad or cruel people were compared to animals, or animals in human disguise.] Allows the ōkami to see through any disguise, showing what they truly are. It also shows a person's true character, such as someone who is kind and caring, or someone who is cruel and manipulative. Languages: *Common Typical attribute score: Points: (110/125) Endurance (endu), Health: 13/25 (+15%) Mana (ma), Energy, Magic, Stamina: 8/20 (-20%) Defence (def), Resistance, Resilience: 13/25 (+15%) Agility (agi), Reflexes, Quickness: 15/25 (+25%) Charisma (cha), Presence, Charm, Social: 13/20 (+15%) Intelligence (int), Intellect, Mind, Knowledge: 12/20 (+10%) Luck, Fate, Chance: 6/20 (-40%) Strength (str), Might: 15/25 (+25%) Wisdom (wis), Spirit, Wits, Psyche, Sense: 15/20 (+25%) Types: (00) As: As Sub-races: (00) As: As Trivia: # In Japanese folklore, okuriōkami (escort wolf) would follow and help guide travelers back home. Typically unharmed, unless they sensed malevolent intentions. # In other versions, they will follow a traveler, and only attack if the traveler trips up. # In another tale, a man goes to the forest intending to be devoured by a wolf. When the wolf doesn’t, he asks why. The wolf releveals that they only eat animals disguised as humans. Apparently a wolf’s eyebrows show’s a persons true form. The wolf gives the man a hair, and when he begs for shelter at the nearest house, the old man is happy to, his wife not so much. When the man tests the hair, the woman is shown to be a cow. Bad or cruel people were compared to animals, or animals in human disguise. Category:Races Category:Yōkai